South Park
☀ Contents hide Storyline The show follows the exploits of four boys, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick. The boys live in the fictional small town of South Park, located within the real-life South Park basin in the Rocky Mountains of central Colorado. The town is also home to an assortment of frequent characters such as students, families, elementary school staff, and other various residents, who tend to regard South Park as a bland, quiet place to live. Prominent settings on the show include the local elementary school, a bus stop, various neighborhoods and the surrounding snowy landscape, actual Colorado landmarks, and the shops and businesses along the town's main street, all of which are based on the appearance of similar locations in Fairplay. Stan is portrayed as the everyman of the group, as the show's website describes him as an "average, American 4th grader". Kyle is the lone Jew among the group, and his portrayal in this role is often dealt satirically. Stan is modeled after Parker, while Kyle is modeled after Stone. They are best friends, and their friendship, symbolically intended to reflect Parker and Stone's friendship, is a common topic throughout the series. Eric Cartman (usually nicknamed by his surname only) is loud, obnoxious, and amoral, often portrayed as an antagonist. His anti-Semitic attitude has resulted in a progressive rivalry with Kyle, although the deeper reason is the strong clash between Kyle's strong morality and Cartman's complete lack of such. Kenny, who comes from a poor family, wears his parka hood so tightly that it covers most of his face and muffles his speech. During the show's first five seasons, Kenny would die in nearly every episode before returning in the next with little-to-no definitive explanation given. He was written out of the show's sixth season in 2002, re-appearing in the season finale. Since then, Kenny's death has been seldom used by the show's creators. During the show's first 58 episodes, the boys were in the third grade. In the season four episode "4th Grade" (2000), they entered the fourth grade, but have remained ever since. TV Show Intro South Park Intro Add a photo to this gallery Also See * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) Sound Effects Used * Alphabetically Image Gallery * South Park/Image Gallery Audio Samples External links Wikipedia.org IMDB.com IMCDB.org behindthevoiceactors.com southpark.wikia.com tvtropes.org Parodies # South Park/Users # South Park/Chicken Run # South Park/Futurama # South Park/Toy Story # South Park/Octonauts # South Park/Geronimo Stilton # South Park/Handy Manny # South Park/Aladdin # South Park/PAW Patrol # South Park/Shrek Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Use BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Use School Bell Long Ring PE193201 Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:TV Shows with curse words Category:Animated Shows Category:Adult Animated Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Shows That Use Screams 5 Man InsaneT Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Use Forest Ambience Bird Category:Shows That Use Girl Screams Long Hi Category:Shows That Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Shows That Use Premiere Edition Volume 1 Sound Effects Category:Shows That Use Series 6000 Sound Effects Category:Shows That Use Bird Rooster 2 Crow Category:Shows That Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Category:Shows That Use BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Use BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Use ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Shows That Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 Category:Shows That Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects